TV Patrol Southern Mindanao
TV Patrol Southern Mindanao (formerly TV Patrol Mindanao and TV Patrol Davao) is the local news program of the ABS-CBN Regional Network Group in Davao City. It has been the most watched news program in Davao City and Davao Region. The newscast is a tabloid-style format, and delivers news headlines about the current events in Southern Mindanao. It is aired live daily from ABS-CBN Davao Newscenter at 5:00 PM, from Monday to Friday, simulcast on TV-24 Mati, Davao Oriental and on radio via DXAB Radyo Patrol 1296. The program is also shown abroad through The Filipino Channel and ABS-CBN Regional Channel. It also produces its bulletin version News Patrol Davao that airs several times a day every weekdays. TV Patrol Southern Mindanao maintains a 24-hour shift of reporters, cameramen and drivers with coverage over the provinces of Davao del Norte, Davao del Sur, Davao Occidental, Davao Oriental and Compostela Valley. History As TV Patrol Mindanao (1989–1997; 2001–2005) The program was launched on January 16, 1989 as TV Patrol Mindanao, the pioneer Cebuano language local newscast in the Mindanao area with Tagalog Subtitle. Dante Luzon was its first anchor with Annie Gacayan, Christina Banluta, Tina Junsay, Manny Casiple, Helen Lorenzana, Rocky Magsanoc and Bert Gorgonio as its first reporters and was initially broadcast in Davao, Cagayan de Oro, Pagadian, Butuan, General Santos, Cotabato and Zamboanga. It had covered stories ranging from natural disasters, man-made disasters, religious conflicts, tribal conflicts, political controversies, social issues and crime stories in the entire Mindanao island. In late 1989, Dante left to join what is now the TV Patrol Central Visayas anchor team in Cebu as co-main presenter, and was replaced by Casiple in the anchor chair with Gorgonio, Junsay and Gacayan, adopting a four-presenter format to match the then format in the national edition. At the same year satellite transmissions were launched to reach the Cebuano-speaking populations all over the island, enabling them to watch the newscast live as it happens. In 1993, Alex Santos joined the newscast with Gacayan and Gorgonio, as Casiple ended anchoring the newscast. In 1994, Art Bonjoc, Jr was added in the newscast as co-anchor. In the 2001 reformat, it was anchored by Girlie Balaba (brand then reverted to TV Patrol Mindanao) and Stephen Manangan. As TV Patrol Davao (1997–2000) After Luzon left the program and a triple-presenter format was introduced, in the mid-1990s the newscast was reformatted and coverage was eventually reduced as other TV Patrol regional editions were being launched in other ABS-CBN regional stations in Mindanao. Its later anchors included Cristina Banluta, Girlie Balaba, and Aljo Bendijo (who would later anchor TV Patrol in Manila from 2001 to 2003). As TV Patrol Southern Mindanao (2000-2001; 2005–present) The program was renamed to its current name in 2005. In 2006, Dante Luzon returned to the regional newscast as an alternate anchor. In 2007, Stephen Manangan and Melanie Severino became the main anchors. On November 15, 2010, Paul Palacio took over the vacant anchor chair. The newscast had later introduced once again their new logo and set, making them the first regional group to do so since TV Patrol revamped a week earlier. During the 22nd Anniversary of TV Patrol Southern Mindanao, a new studio and a slight change on its opening billboard was unveiled. Augmented reality was also used for live reports, similar to that of the national TV Patrol. In May 2011, Melanie Severino returned to the newscast after a 6-month absence. On August 19, 2013, TV Patrol Southern Mindanao updated its graphics similar to the main national newscast. On January 31, 2014, the program celebrated its 25th Anniversary, changed its opening billboard similar to the national newscast, and added a '25' to its title card. On January 2, 2017, TV Patrol Southern Mindanao updated its opening billboard, title card and graphics similar to the main national newscast which took effect 6 months earlier and the newscast was stopped on DXAB Radyo Patrol 1296 which was aired in slightly-delayed basis similar to the rival newscast of GMA Davao's 24 Oras Davao (since 2017 rebranded as One Mindanao) from the radio station DXGM Super Radyo 1125. The live simulcast will once again take effect on Monday, July 2, 2018. On September 24, 2018, the existing studio set was refreshed in a design similar to the main national newscast. On January 16, 2019, the program celebrated its 30th Anniversary. Areas of Coverage * Davao City * Digos City * Tagum City * Panabo City * Mati City * Malita * Nabunturan * Island Garden City of Samal * Davao del Norte * Davao del Sur * Davao Occidental * Davao Oriental * Compostela Valley * Parts of Cotabato City and Maguindanao (Mainly covered by TV Patrol South Central Mindanao) Current Anchors #Paul Palacio (2009–present) #Melanie Severino (2006–present) Current Reporters #Louie Angchay #Vina Araneta-Pilapil (News Desk) #Chrislen Bulosan #Andoreena Causon (Radyo Patrol) #Claire Cornelio #Cheche Diabordo (Radyo Patrol) #James Galay (Radyo Patrol) #Jasper Magoncia (Radyo Patrol) #Francis Magbanua (Executive Producer) #Paul Palacio (News Desk) #Bonna Pamplona #Hernel Tocmo (News Desk) Segments #Bantay Patrol - Citizen's News #Green Patrol - Environmental News #Ronda Patrol - Police Reports #Sports Patrol - Sports News #Star Patrol - Entertainment News Former Anchors #Ad Roel Alcober† (2010-2012; as relief anchor) #Girlie Balaba (1997-2003; now a Councilor in Cagayan de Oro City) #Cristina Banluta (1990-1995) #Aljo Bendijo (1997-2001; now with DZAR and PTV) #Art Bonjoc Jr. (1994-1997) #Manny Casiple (1989-1994) #Annie Gacayan (1989-1996) #Bert Gorgonio† (1989-1996, 2000-2001; as relief anchor) #Tina Junsay (1989-1997) #Dante Luzon (1989, 2006-2007; relief anchor for Stephen Manangan) #Stephen Manangan (2001-2009) #Alex Santos (1993-1996; now with DWIZ and PTV) #Atty. Melissa Suarez (2006) Previous Reporters #Aljo Bendijo #Manny Casiple #Bert Gorgonio #Tina Junsay #Cristina Banluta #Annie Gacayan #Alex Santos #Ben Tesiorna #Girlie Balaba #Ethel Cantor-Constantino #Helen Lorenzana #Rocky Magsanoc #Art Bonjoc #Darios Relatado (currently program manager for GMA Davao) #Robert Borje #PJ dela Peña (currently an anchor of TV Patrol North Mindanao) #Charisse Dagohoy #Kharen Serra #Jun Tariman (currently a reporter of CNN Philippines) #Vincent Virtucio #Brix Pansacala #Mikael Aparri #Dimple Lupina #Paolo Anota #Pamela Gonzales #Anette Maligad #Jorge Ungab #Kristin Cutin #Gem Avanceña-Arenas (currently a reporter of TV5 Davao) #Joel Ramirez (moved to DXAB Radyo Patrol Davao 1296 as Operations Manager) #Diana Juaban #Michelle Robin (moved to Maayong Buntag Mindanao) #Darlene dela Cruz #Danjo Revilla #Elric Ayop (currently a reporter of PTV Davao) #Angelo Caballero #Rodirey Salas (currently a reporter of PTV Davao) #Ara Casas-Tumuran #Madonna Timbal-Senajon Awards and recognitions Ateneo de Davao University Tao Awards *Favorite Local News Anchor – Stephen Manangan *TV Patrol Southern Mindanao – Favorite Local TV Newscast Source:http://www.bunsoimagazine.com/2009/03/addu-tao-awards-2009-scrutinized.html ADDU Tao Awards 2009, Scrutinized See also *TV Patrol *ABS-CBN Regional Network Group *ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs *Maayong Buntag Mindanao *DXAS-TV *DXAB Radyo Patrol 1296 *MAG TV Na, Mag Negosyo Ta! *Kapamilya Sabado Party *Kapamilya, Mas Winner Ka! *SBD Jam